Heroic Mourn/Gallery
Images Wilbur and the animals mourning over Charlotte.png|Wilbur and the other animals grieving over Charlotte. Mourning.jpg|Simba grieving over his dead father. Littlefoot crying after his motehr dies.jpg|Littlefoot mourning his mother's death. Screen Shot 2016-03-03 at 2.55.53 PM.png|The Simpson Family mourning over the death of Chip Davis (In which we Simpsons fans never heard of or saw him on the show). into-spiderverse-animationscreencaps.com-8871.jpg|Miles Morales grieving over his uncle Aaron who was shot by Wilson Fisk. Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|Fluttershy mourns seemingly losing Twilight to the petrifying cockatrice, and then vows to save her soon. Pinkie_and_Applejack_cry_over_Twilight_MLPTM.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack mourning the apparent demise of Twilight in her fight with the Storm King. Twilight welling up S4E02.png|Twilight thinks Celestia is killed by Nightmare Moon, but it turns out to be a hallucination. Spike_Crying_On_Twilight_S1E21.png|Twilight and Spike mourn Chief Thunderhooves' apparent death. Rainbow crying while holding Tank close S5E5.png|Rainbow Dash tearfully pressured into letting Tank hibernate. Quasimodo mourns Esmeralda 3.png|Quasimodo mourns over Esmeralda. Anna's fate.png|Elsa thinking she has lost Anna to the frozen heart spell, and mourning her. ohno.jpg|Justin mourning Nicodemus's death Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-10972.jpg|Luke Skywalker silently mourning Obi-Wan Kenobi's death Star-wars6-movie-screencaps com-14397.jpg|Luke Skywalker mourning the death of Anakin Skywalker, after his father sacrificed himself to save him from Emperor Darth Sidious. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|Belle weeping over the dead body of the Beast. belle mourn.jpg|In the live action version of Beauty and the Beast, Belle mourns the Beast after he is fatally shot by Gaston. Otis grieving over Ben.jpg|Otis grieving over his dead father Ben who got killed by Dag's coyote pack. Shero mourn.png|Shero mourning the apparent death of Taco. Bunnydies.png|The Powerpuff Girls mourning their sister, Bunny. Blossom and Bubbles.PNG|Blossom and Bubbles cry over Buttercup's apparent death after she sacrifices herself to save Octi and it turns out that she was alive by using Blossom's trophy. The Power of the Professor's Love.png|Professor Utonium mourns his daughters, the Powerpuff Girls, to the point of reviving them. Shadow the Hedgehog 9.jpeg|Shadow the Hedgehog grieving over Molly's Death (in Japanese only). Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Lenny grieving over Frankie who got crushed to death by an anchor. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka's Saddened.jpg|Hiccup, Valka and the other vikings mourning Stoick's death. tumblr_mzc4lrhEhH1r6xr17o4_r1_400.gif|Godzilla mourning Godzilla Junior's death. StevenCrying1.jpg|Steven Universe sobbing over Pearl got stabbed by Holo-Pearl. Stewiegriffincrying.jpg|Stewie Griffin sobbing over Brian death who got crushed by car. Rose Dewitt Bukater crying at seen Jack Dawson dead.jpg|Rose DeWitt Bukater mourning Jack Dawson's death of hypothermia in icy water. Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death.png|Hiro Hamada grieving over Tadashi Hamada's demise. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine mourns after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin's execution. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9553.jpg|Hercules and Phil grieving over the dead Megara. IMG_6526.JPG|Yugi Muto mourn after seeing his grandfather dying (it will never happened since the future will change). Loss of a Daughter .png|Joel weeping over his daughter, Sarah dead corpse Dead Cedric.gif|Harry Potter crying over Cedric Diggory's dead body. tumblr_nkyvj4X2ok1u1vo97o1_500.gif|Ron Weasley crying over the dead body of his brother Fred. Snape grieving over Lily.png|Severus Snape crying over Lily Potter's dead body. Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane crying after Tinker Bell's Demise. Autobots mourn Leadfoot.png|Optimus Prime, Hound, and Crosshairs mourning Leadfoot's death. IMG_7793.JPG|Peter and Mary Jane mourning Harry's death. dsl.jpg|Future Trunks grieving over his dead Future Gohan. c7c1b8ea89d32d9273cde9f2a1dfe106--naruto-gif-naruto-uzumaki.jpg|Naruto mourning Jiraiya's death. Cream_and_Cheese_Crying_for_Emerl's Death.jpg|Cream and Cheese crying for the death of their friend Emerl S04e03_169.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man and Amy Wong grieving over Pac-Man who got killed by Space Invaders. 3593870266_3005350ca5_o2.jpg|Gizmo mourning Mr, Wing's death Another exemple of The Undertaker's releasing stress.png|The Undertaker mourns the death of his mentor Paul Bearer IMG_0780.JPG|Daryl Dixon crying after he sees his zombified brother Merle Dixon IMG_0781.JPG|Maggie Rhee cries before Daryl gets taken, Abraham Ford gets killed, and her husband Glenn death Vlcsnap-0134-02-23-00h45m54s840.png|Fox howling in grief over his daughter Dreamer's death. Vlcsnap-8241-05-30-07h18m36s428.png|Fox and Vixen weeping over their son Bold's death. Tumblr_nee2dknB9m1r1bz0wo8_1280.jpg|Sailor Moon screaming in anguish for Tuxedo Mask's death. 7764701_orig.jpg|Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter all cry over the four generals who were destroyed by Queen Metalia with her death beam after having their memories restored. Sailor_moon_crystal_act_25_sailor_chibi_moon_crying-1024x576.jpg|Sailor Chibi Moon crying for Sailor Pluto's death Link crying for The Great Deku Tree.png|Link mourning after he finds out that his adoptive father The Great Deku Tree will pass away antz-disneyscreencaps.com-3355.jpg|Z grieving over Barbatus. File:Emissary046.jpg|Benjamin Sisko grieving over his wife, Jennifer. File:Lead_720_405.jpg|Young Bruce Wayne grieving over his parents. File:Yakko-yakko-and-wakko-23857573-1280-800.jpg|Yakko crying over the death of his sister File: 43817633 1846780715441161 4116173931755710233 n.jpg|Princess Bean heartbroken over the death of her friend Elfo. Pikachu sobbing over Ash.jpg|Pikachu grieves his petrified master Ash. 1463cc7a407e1332420979710486.jpg|Harry and Ron shocked to lose their petrified friend Hermione, so they had to save the school on their own. the-princess-and-the-frog-2009-480p.jpg|Tiana, Naveen and Louis mourning over their friend Ray, who was crushed to death by Dr. Facilier. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-273.jpg|Kerchak and Kala mourn over their first son, after he is killed by Sabor. shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss and Queen Lillian mourning over King Harold's death. Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937345-768-432.jpg|Dodger handing Jenny a "thought to be dead" Oliver. Zero_Iris.png|Zero screaming in pain over Iris' death. Maafkan aku Ochobot.png|BoBoiBoy mourning over his loss of Ochobot Luffy cries.jpg|Luffy cries over Ace's death. neji_s_funeral_1_by_fu_reiji-dam0tlx.png.jpg|Hinata and Naruto mourning during Neji's funeral. File:Peter_Parker_5.jpg|Peter Parker mourning over the loss of his Uncle Ben. Krusty mourns.png|Krusty the Clown mourning over his father who died of old age and now Krusty is now a Jewish orphan. File:Samurai-Jack-Season-5-Episode-10-Ashi-disappears-700x320.jpg|Samurai Jack mourning over the loss of Ashi, due to Jack killed Aku in the past. Tigress_Lost_Hope.jpg|Tigress grieving over Po's demise. bandicam 2019-04-21 12-28-13-303.jpg|Toshinori Yagi(All Might) mourns over Nana Shimura's death after she risks her own life to save him. kari mourns wizardmon.jpg|Kari mourns Wizardmon, who is fatally blasted by Myotismon out of sacrifice. Liu Bei mourns about his sworn brothers' death.jpeg|Liu Bei mourns about his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's death. C.PNG|Seymour mourning over Audrey after Audrey was almost eaten alive by Audrey II. Category:Galleries